To Change the Past
by Cleome Thrift
Summary: JK. She needed money, they had it. Their experiments were usually safe. Who would of thought that a week later she'd be stuck a few hundred years back wishing that she'd payed attention in history class?
1. Money

A/n My first Tamora Pierce fic. I hope you all enjoy it. Bows. I want to see if its a good idea or not so please tell me if I should continue.

Chapter 1

Kel came back from a long work-out at her neighborhood knight club. Rolling a shoulder she strolled into her apartment's elevator and pressed the number two button for her appropriate floor. Tilting her head up she sighed as she felt the AC come down on her sweat soaked body and shivered.

The summer had been taxing on most of Tortall, but it was the worst in the city being as all the cars and pollution present. Probably the one only good outcome of this horrendous weather was that the slums of the city were quite and fewer crimes were committed. _Guess it's to hot even for those murdering idiot. _

This didn't mean that the police force had the day off though. The commanding officer still had them go on the regular searches, checks and routines-with their full uniforms. Wiping back her sweat matted hair Kel stepped out when the elevator opened. Walking down the hall she smelled the wonderful aroma of…lasagna. _Mmmm_.

One of her younger cousins had come to visit from the Yamini islands and damn could she cause a ruckus. The apartment owner, even though somewhat fond of her, had told her to keep it down or else.

She was only three years younger than Kel at eighteen, and b-o-r-e-d. And when Callie was bored, she was loud…or she was cooking. Kel would obviously more prefer the latter but it wasn't as if she could control the fox.

As she entered her apartment she was hit with the smell of lasagna and potato cheddar soup, and after a day of doughnuts, damn that sounded good. Kel grinned and set her things down to one side.

"Sooooo, how was your day? Besides the hot and sweaty part, you really need a bath." Callie looked her up and down and wrinkled her nose in distaste. Kel opened the closet and shed her uniform's outer layer. Walking over to the kitchen Kel shrugged washing her hands and splashing some cool water onto her heated face.

"Normal. Only low profile cases since that heat wave a month or so ago. Ouch!" Kel drew her hand back as Callie made a swipe at it. With one hand on her hip she pointed her spatula at Kel threateningly.

"No food till I'm finished and I didn't even touch you." Kel rolled her eyes but relented going for orange juice instead. Callie went back to sautéing some type of appetizer. Kel had been eating gourmet meals every day since Callie had arrived.

The girl had been talented in the ways of cooking back home even though they were poor but now in the city, and with Kel's salary, she was one hell of a chef. Kel could have sworn she had eaten every type of food south of Gala, but then again, Callie was making new things every day. Even Kel's partners were jealous of her lunches.

"Hey Kel!" Kel looked up from her orange juice to see Callie pointing at a pile of papers and whatnot. "I brought the mail up today so you don't have to take an extra trip to get it."

"Thanks fox, I'll see that it gets opened." Callie stuck her tongue out, humphed and returned back to cooking. Kel walked over to the mail, throwing the junk away. Her eyes lit on the one from her family. Grinning she opened it, tearing the cover she tossed the first onto the silestone countertop for Callie and opened the second for herself. Scanning it slightly she grinned as she saw the little dog her other cousin had drew.

As her eyes traveled she noticed the part from her mom.

_Kel-_

_Conor, your third cousin once removed gambled away one thousand four hundred and fifty gold nobles in one night. He was drunk and desperate. I think I told you he recently lost his mom. I know you support us so much already and I tried to find many other ways to pay back the money, but the debts to large. I arranged for a loaner to give us give us half of it but the other half I must ask you. The money is demanded by this Friday. We will find some way to pay you back. I hope Callie is doing well there with you. Since Rose had that child the house just hasn't been large enough so she thanks you again for taking her. I miss you and hope your well._

_-mom _

Kel closed the letter and rubbed a tired hand over her face. Her salary was high because she was a 1A ranking officer but it wasn't _that_ high. To come up with seven hundred gold nobles, that was…Kel raked a hand through her light brown hair. Damn, so herfamily needed the goldstuff that the world evidently revolved around.Groaning she lifted her head and locked gazes with Callie. Kel smiled reassuringly and started setting up the plates.

"And the meal is served!" Callie took out her extravagantly prepared meal and placed it onto the table. Kel reached and filled the soup bowls. The smell was rich and it made Kel's stomach growl. She would put off that problem till tomorrow.

"Is anyone coning over tonight Callie?" She looked up from serving and thought for a while, then nodding.

"Nathan, Christine and Alison," Callie ticked the names off her fingers

"From that cooking course your taking?" Kel questioned.

"No, form the same school though." She sat down and started eating.

"So there not coming for dinner?" Callie rolled her eyes at this.

"If they were coming for dinner would I have already stared eating?" Callie pointed at the soup, "That may need a little more of the flour, it's not thick enough." Kel tasted it and lifted an eyebrow.

"I can't tell. It's good anyways don't tax yourself on it." Kel assured her. Finishing her soup Kel moved onto the lasagna. Callie frowned as Kel choked.

"What's wrong?"

"This is really good, Did I ever tell you I loved lasagna?" Kel took another bite. It really was good. Callie laughed and took some of her own.

"Yeah, only about a million times," Callie said.

"I forgot to mention I love French lasagna." Kel finished off her one _very_ large piece of lasagna and wiped her mouth with the napkin provided.

"You got one big appetite woman." Callie remarked and finished hers as well.

"Yeah well you're a good cook fox." Kel replied easily. Callie brandished her fork and knife and Kel held up her hands in mock defeat. Kel brought her plates to the sink and filled it with soap. Callie signaled her aside.

"You'd better take a bath because, man, you smell like shit." Callie observed. Kel turned and flicked soap at her.

"Watch your mouth. Even though I may smell like shit, I know your vocabulary is larger than that." Kel remarked as she made for her room. Opening her closet she selected a baggy shirt and shorts.

Tossing them over her shoulder she entered the bathroom and turning the nozel on. Kel waited a few minutes before testing the water. When it was satisfactory she stepped in and relished the cool water. As she washed and cleaned her mind kept straying back to the fact that her family owed a large sum of money.

Even though her salary was really high, she wasn't at the level of the rich and famous. _There are some side offers on that bulletin board outside the office. I'll take a look at it tomorrow_. After she soaped down she rinsed thoroughly and dried. Putting on her night close she slipped into bed and slept.

5:30-

Kel sat up and shut off the alarm clock. Stretching, she let out a long yawn before neatening up her bed and putting on her uniform. Glancing at her desk, she took the case she had been working on a few days before and stepped out quietly as to not disturb Callie.

Kel grinned as she saw her lunch laid out for her on the kitchen counter. Damn that fox was efficient. Grabbing it she quickly headed down and saw her partner in the car waiting for her. He motioned for her to hop on. He had dark brown hair, strong, and though smart was a player. His dark brown hair was cut short for the police force but somehow it was still nice and could attract the force's female population like bees to a flower. That was why he was put with Kel.

"What's for lunch?" Alex asked, attempting to look into it. She held it away from him.

"You're getting worse everyday. Yesterday you at least lasted three hours and now," Kel shook her head, "right when I get in the car. This is sad you know. If you loved her cooking so much then why don't you just up and marry it?" Alex's eyes lit up and kel smack him. "I said marry _it_ not _her_."

"Haha, yeah, you'd probably take that those dual elites out and shoot me if I did suddenly propose to your cousin." Alex held his hands up in surrender, "No chance that's gonna happen while you're in the way, I'd rather wait for a few years and track her down…" He laughed then grimaced as he felt a sharp elbow offend his ribs.

"Those Duals are coked and loaded buddy." He grinned and started the engine.

"About that lunch, you are sharing some for me right?" Kel rolled her eyes at this and nodded but gave his shoulder a punch as he tried to lean over and take a look at it.

"Eyes on the road for safe driving, by the way, what these goods are," she swung the bag teasingly close to his nose, "…is for me to know and you to find out." He pouted but grinned as he smelled what promised to be, once again, a satisfying lunch break.

Arriving at the Office's they entered the main building and flashed there 1A badges. As they reached the office, Kel took a look at the bulletin board noticing a few things here and there. They weren't much help since it was more small money compared to what she was trying to get.

Her eyes lit on the scientific experiment offer. It offered one point five grand. Taking the notice ff the board she brought it to her office to have a better look.

It stated that they had successfully brought an ape back in time and back. They would now like to try it on a healthy strong human being that is able to go back and tell them what it was like. The details would be gevin if anyone was interested.

Turning, she saw her partner eyeing the notice. He raised a brown eyebrow at her.

"Even for the money, no one has offered at all. They don't want to go and then disappear into nothingness if you get my drift. No one knows what may happen. Even though they say it was successful something may go wrong or whatever." Alex shrugged and turned on his computer and started to work on their current case.

Kel looked back at the paper and put it to the side. She'd think about it. Besides they said it was safe right? Walk could possibly go wrong in such an esteemed and advanced laboratory as the Tortallan institute of Scientific Research. And the answer Kel came up with.-nothing


	2. People Skills

--------One week Later-----

Kel walked up the polished steps and into the metal-glass building of TSR. As she stepped through the flip doors she was immediately affronted by the magnificent statue of the owner, an old man, made of gold. Or at least it looked like it was. People walked back and fourth busily. Many wore masks with some weird type of goggle. The rolling of wheels passed her and Kel raised an eyebrow as a monkey was carted past her looking as if it were drunk. Eyes dazed and tongue lolling out to the side. Eww.

She had taken care of everything. Talked to her boss, rapped things up with Callie. Kel had given Callie Alex's number just in case anything came up as well as the agencies. She'd also told Alex to make a daily check up by her place and that nothing funny was to be tried or he'd be sorry, really sorry.

Alex had just laughed and said not to worry, a gentlemen such as himself would never try anything of course…unless dire circumstances arose where it was needed. Kel had narrowed her eyes inquiring what kind of dire circumstances required such actions. Alex had just shrugged and said more seriously that he'd look out for Callie.

"I hope I don't turn out like that." Looking at the monkey once again she muttered to herself as she stepped up to the polished granite countertop. The secretary was currently socializing. Kel had to clear her throat a few times till she was heard. The secretary turned and Kel almost winced. Could her skin breath through all that make up? And those eyelashes…anyways, moving on.

"Can I help you?" The lady smiled, showing one too many teeth. Kel raised her eyebrows. She needed to brush.

"Yes, I'm the human subject for a more recent experiment, the one involving time manipulation." Kel said looking the woman in the eye. The secretary nodded and pointed to the left.

"Down the hall and first door to the left," The woman must have grown more stuck up by the moment. Kel nodded and turned abruptly, trying to get away from the woman as fast as she could. If she stayed too long the woman's bad taste might rub off on her. Kel took the door, opening it. She was affronted by the image of scientists, many dangerous looking glass things with the potentially toxic fluids in them.

Kel had majored in some science fields while at school but…Kel raised an eyebrow, she didn't recognize half of these objects. Kel watched as two scientists dropped a bit of fluid on to an iguana. The iguana turned pink, red, and with a squeak melted. Kel winced,_ poor thing_.

"Hey it wasn't supposed to melt, what'd you do to the formula?" Scientist xxoxoox asked accusingly.

"I added a little of chemical 145634563 into it interesting, neh?" Scientist xxxoxxxo answered seemingly fascinated by the sticky goo that had been an iguana. Kel was taken aback.

"I don't feel so safe anymore." Kel muttered as she stared at the two scientists add some other magic fluid into the black goo. Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kel twisted around, fast startled, using her nine years of practiced speed. A man in a white lab coat stood behind her, tall and kinda scary. His angular face was colored with a pair of brown eyes and glasses. His generous mouth pulled into a smile. His eyes were fixated on her, inspecting her.

"I see they really did send me a female. What do you think of her?" He asked a shorter man holding onto a clipboard. Kel stood still, not appreciating the fact that they spoke as if she wasn't there.

"It might be a bit harder but," The little guy shrugged, "it's all we got." Kel gritted her teeth.

"Can we get started?" Kel asked as politely as she could at the moment. The two turned to her a little surprised. The taller nodded and indicated to the back of the lab that held a chair.

"I'm Dr. Schmidt. Would you please get in that?" Kel nodded and walked over and sat down. It was uncomfortable, being iron and all. It also happened to be inside a cage of metal. The two signaled to the others and they got to their stations.

"Here this is a bag that you'll keep all your belongings in. We have pre-packed some items for you already." He reached into the bag and pulled out a miniature gold statue.

"This is a fake statue of the mother goddess we're going to contact you with. People carried miniature monuments of gods all the time so it won't be suspicious. As long as you have this we will be able to give you information as well bring you back." He turned the statue bottom up and pressed the right front corner of the statue. The bottom slid open to reveal a screen.

"This is a full computer database of TSR. If you have any questions about the time or anything else and we're not available you can look up things on this. Do not loose this." He put it back in the bag giving it to her also handing her a black box. Kel already knew what it was.

"I already have guns on my person." Kel said taking the bag as well as the gun.

"I know, but you can never be to sure. And please remember, they did not have guns back then. My information tells me that you have had weapons training other than just guns though, as well as hand to hand combat. You should do fine. This will only be for about twenty four hours."

"About?" Kel asked suspiciously.

"We don't know exactly why but our time doesn't match the transfer's time. Also we do not know exactly what time period you will land in but there are a pair of plain breeches and shirt as well as a simple dress in the bag. Whatever you prefer is fine. In the right compartment there is money. For multiple time periods." Dr. Schmidt pushed his glasses farther up his long nose. Kind of like Pinocchio, except Pinocchio didn't have glasses…or did he?

_Oh right, I'm the guinea pig_. Kel thought sarcastically _of course they wouldn't know in this _very_ safe experiment_. She held the bag tightly to her chest. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down. _All I'm going to do is go back in time…and come back. Nothing more to It._ Kel thought, _or is there? _

Her brain was running around, chasing its tail like a dog .She schooled her face blank and thought of a lake, calm and serene. One the outside she could have fooled anyone but inside was pure havoc. If's and what If's scenarios danced across her brain taunting her. He stepped back and gave the sign for the scientists to start the experiment. Lights flashed and in front of her a clock ticked of.

"Thirty, twenty nine, twenty eight." And the count went on. Kel stared at the numbers as it went down too quickly for her taste.

"Three, two, one." Kel closed her eyes ready to feel some weird phenomenon. After a few seconds she opened them. Looking into the bright lights. She was about question the success rate of the majority of their experiments before she felt a large jolt of pain. Kel felt as if a car had run over her and then put it on reverse and ran over her again. Her stomach protested adamantly as the world spun in front of her eyes. Lights flashed and neon blotches arose…they kinda looked like flying rabbits…she felt delusional.

Then high pitched screeching met her ears. Kel shut her eyes hoping beyond hope that her ears weren't bleeding. That scientist, whoever it was smith or something, I'll have him singing in falsetto for days when I get my hands on him the bastard. No money is worth this. At these last sweet thoughts of castrating the scientist that ever proposed time travel she passed out, her mind entering the bliss of unconsciousness.

She was in a field of flowers although she had no idea why, running over the fields of green rolling hills. The sky was blue and sparrows and butterflies filled the air. Looking around her eyes lit on a maple. Jogging over she brushed the hanging vines aside and went into the shade. It felt so good. She had no idea that their country still had open pastures like this.

Sitting on the soft grass Kel reached over to a rose that grew a few feet away. Touching the rose she drew back quickly as she felt a prick on her finger, then another. Kel looked at the rose cocking her head. Suddenly there was a constant pecking or pricking. It hurt.

"Stop!" she yelled and she woke up to hear clucking. With her gaze fudged, all she could see were blobs of yellow and brown furry things, or were they feathery? Moving her right hand into her gaze she inspected the damage. It wasn't bad but her finger was nice and swollen. Looking from the finger to where it had been she locked gazes with…a chicken. It cocked its head to the side, squawked at her ruffling its feathers, and looked as innocent as ever, big brown chicken eyes. Kel glared at it and inspected her finger once more.

"Damn I knew I'd be punished for that chicken I stole out of Callie's plate but this is going a bit too far." Kel muttered as she got up and brushed herself off. She was still in her jeans and T shirt. And then a thought hit her. _Oh my god! Where's the bag? _Kel frantically looked around till her eyes landed on the bag a few feet away. She stumbled over to it, muscles still weak.

Opening it, she looked herself over. _I'd never pass as a boy, my breasts are too big and my hair is way to long_. In truth her hair wasn't that long. It was only a few inches under her shoulders but definitely long enough not to be a man's.

"Ok so," She pulled out the dress, "And I slip it on." She undid the ties first. Taking off her clothes she slipped the dress on. It looked good on her although plain. Good size. Looking down she saw…sneakers. Yup, peaking out from under the dress was her pair of running sneakers that definitely were only in style for the past few years. Tucking her feet in she pulled the dress down a bit.

Kel took a deep breath and looked around, taking the surroundings in once more. She was in a chicken house. Hay was scattered like leaves in autumn and shelves were stuffed with cages that held hens.

"Caw!"

Looking up she found a rooster and, was it glaring at her with it's beady eyes or wasn't it? Hmm, a territorial rooster, or it might have been sweet on the hen that had been pecking at her hand.

"They're all yours honey," Kel held up her hands, "And I'll take my leave." Swinging the bag onto her shoulder she located the wooden door. Stalking to it she peaked out cautiously. Kel winced as the rays of the bright late morning sun hit her eyes. She saw horses every where. Hmm, she was on a farm, not that she didn't know that before, but it just hadn't registered quite yet.

Stepping out she was suddenly knocked over by a huge force. Kinda like a train except for it was alive, and male, and holding a pitchfork.

"OW! What the?" Kel rubbed her head. She had been knocked down onto the hard dirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't see ya a com'in. Here let me help ya up mi'lady." A large calloused hand appeared in her vision as the apologies ceased. Grasping it she hauled herself up, almost pulling him down in the process. The boy that had bumped into her averaged about sixteen, blond, hazel eyed, and buff. That may have been why bumping into him had caused her to fall so hard on her ass.

"Where am I?" Kel asked while rubbing a sore spot in the back of her head. The boy gave her a funny look.

"On a farm ma'am." The boy replied. Kel rolled her eyes. _No duh._

"No I meant what country." Another funny look.

"Tortall." Kel furrowed a brow. _Tortall_? That was a ways back in time. If she had recalled Tortall had been a single country a long time ago. Probably a few thousand years. The information she was trying to recall was way too vage for her to be sure but she new that Tortall had recently become a union sector. The boy scratched his blond head making his hair even more tussled then it originally was.

"Is the capital around here…_Is_ there a capital?" Kel had failed history. Now she was paying for it. The boy was now looking her over more closely.

"A'coarse. You're in the suburbs. A days ride that'a way and you get into Corus, the Tortallen Capital ma'am." Kel looked over to where the boy pointed. A wide dirt road was centered there surrounded by a bunch of healthy pines.

"May I umm…Buy a mount?" She asked looking to the horses unsure. They seemed decent. Eating their grass and minding there own business. Except for one. It stared at her…and she stared at it. In the end it blew out a breath and turned away as if she wasn't worth his time. Arrogant horse.

"No ma'am these all ain't fer sale. Cept that un a ways over there-" The boy pointed over to the formerly staring horse. "The masters bin trying to give it off to every un but no one wants him. He be a gelding, strawberry roan, smart horse but too stubborn for his own good! If you just take im the Master won't mind a bit. He'll actually be 'appy. The awful horse scared away so many buyers already. You get im, tack and all."

Kel looked at the horse skeptically. She had only ridden a horse…well it was really a pony, once in her life and that pony had been led on a string around a very small coral. She wasn't sure if she could handle him. But it was the only choice. Walking up to the fence she whislteled to the gelding. He looked at her skeptically ears swiveling this way then that. After what seemed like its moment of contemplation, he trotted over. Coming to an abrupt halt in front of her, he stuck his face into hers and snorted ears pricking forward.

The farm hand reached over, about to pet him but quickly snatched his hand back. The horse's teeth closed around the air where the hand had just occupied. Horse glared at man…and the man glared right back.

"If this un isn't sold, he be culled in the next tenday. Good riddance I call it but if ye'd take him ye'd be saving this un's life." Kel looked at the horse, who had been rolling its eyes. Funny how the thing almost had human intelligence.

"I'll take him, but you have to saddle him up." The boy nodded at this and headed back into the barn to retrieve tack. Coming back with a load of leather, Kel watched carefully as he led the gelding out, avoiding the geldings flying legs, and strapped the horse up for her. It didn't take very long at all. After all the tack was on, the farm hand did a recheck and then signaled her to mount. She placed her foot on the stirrup grabbing the pommel she swung herself up. Or more like she attempted to. The horse moved at the last moment and she landed right where she started. The horse swung his head back to look at her and nickered as if laughing. Kel rolled her eyes. She was starting to see how the ride to the city was going to be one mighty long ride.

"Look over there!" Kel pointed straight ahead, the horse looked, and she mounted as swift as she could. Kel laughed at it. She was just to clever for herself…tricking a horse. The Roan looked back at with what must be some horse malice.

"Oh come on boy…you can't be cleverer than me. Why I wen…" He bucked, rearing up and Kel hung on for dear life.

"Ok, your just as smart as I am." He stopped bucking and nodded as if in agreement. The farm hand looked at them and shook his head. He didn't seem to comprehend how the two mixed.

"Anyways, it's a nice see'in ye. Hope ye come back to sunset farm and I be Mitch." The farm hand grinned and handed her her bag. Kel nodded, taking a hold of the reins. Mitch backed off and she flapped them.

"No ma'am you have te pull one way or another. And you get'em to go by squeezing his sides. And I forgot to get you a sidesaddle. Oh I'll brin…" Kel cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"No this is fine." She had heard of side saddles. They were supposed to be inconvenient. Kinda like sitting on a moving couch. She then squezzed her knees in and sent out a silent plee for the animal to go. He eventually did. Starting in a slow lope then increased to a trot and then a canter.

When they reached the rode she turned him right and just as they headed forward a black horse that had been going at tremendous speeds reared in front of them. During this, Peachblossom reared, the blacks rider cursed, and Kel fell unceremoniously onto the hard dirt road.

The black's rider, after calming his mount, turned to her and glared, a vicious narrowing of blue eyes. She looked up to what she would have described as the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. And he was beautiful and not handsome because a handsome man would come help her up from the dirt, not sit there and glare. The man's silky golden hair was tied up at the nape of his neck, he sported an angular face. Chiseled to perfection and he could have been some picturesque angel if it weren't for that glare. His wide shoulders now covered with a light wool shirt tapered down a narrow waist that held a belt and dagger. Powerful legs controlled his mount and if Kel said she had never checked out a man, she'd be lying big time.

"You woman are as careless as it gets. Can't you see that I was already there before you made your idiot horse stop me? Stupid wench!" Peachblossom sniffed then stepped a little closer to the black. And in a blink of an eye, the riders arm just happened to appear in Peachblossom's mouth. Poof magick. Kel would have laughed if it weren't her own mount. She sighed. This adventure wasn't turning out well at all. She bought a smart uncooperative horse. Ran into an arrogant son of a bitch that thought her inferior, and she still had long time to go. Great….just great. The Blond ripped his arm from the horses teeth, glared at her as if she were dirt one last time before turning his mount onto the road.

"Yup, it's just you and me pal. And we soooo need to work on our people skills."


End file.
